The present disclosure generally relates to computer file location management, and more specifically, to preemptive distribution of content based on spatial and temporal proximity of historical media consumption.
In typical systems, a computing device connects to a server and may receive data files and other content from the server via an Internet connection. In some systems, a distributed, block-based, network cache or web cache may be used to reduce the time and bandwidth used to send content to computing devices. For example, a network cache may be located in a wireless router, or other network device. The network cache stores copies of data passing through the network cache so that subsequent requests for the data may be sent from the network cache to the requesting device(s). Furthermore, computing device users may frequently access and locally cache files related to participation in particular peer groups, such as professional teams, volunteer organizations, or hobby groups.